moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Draedis Sunsorrow
"Warriors are not always the wisest or strongest of men, warriors are the ones that stand between their enemies, and those they love or hold sacred." Draedis Sunsorrow is the only member of house Sunsorrow who is alive and is not a direct decedent of the Progenitor, Valendrian. He is the current Lead General of Felo'Danil's armies under his cousin Xalandir. History Early Life Draedis was born the only child of Baemleanis Sunsorrow and Belleane Sunsorrow. Baemlaenis the only brother of Telo'varin, and Belleane a common baker whom lived in Lin'doras. When Draedis was just a toddler, his family was slain by a highwayman whilst in the Arathi Highlands. Draedis was orphaned, and alone. He made his way towards a campfire in the woods and was immediately rushed by a group of barbarians whom lived within Arathi, they saw the elf boy and teased him, calling him crude things like 'knife-ears' and various other demeaning words. It wasn't until their chieftan Grim'thul the largest of the group saw the child and claimed him as his own. His adopted son. For many years Draedis would be raised among these barbaric people, picking up their habits, and learning how to be a strong warrior. Due to this Draedis has very little almost no magical affinity. Eventually the tribe of Grim'thul would be attacked by a near by troll settlement, leading the tribe to be wiped out due to lack of numbers to fight against the trollish horde. Draedis managed to escape, but not before he was given Grim'thuls bastard sword, which he holds very dear to his heart, and still uses as a weapon today. The sword made of Titan steel and enchanted with flame. Not knowing where to go, or where he would be able to stay, he made his way to the human city of Stormgarde, he was unwelcome, and shunned due to not only him being an elf or an outsider, but the way he dressed and how he spoke, they kicked him outside of the city and he called back to the mountains, where he would eventually run into his cousin Solorin Sunsorrow. Solorin recognized him as a member of House Sunsorrow, his features were to similar, the jaw line and brand of phoenix gave him away immediately. Solorin took him back to Felo'Danil and began to scrub him of any barbaric filth that remained within him. First War The first war was one of the many wars that Draedis would participate in with his cousin Solorin, he would go onto the battle field and prove his prowess with the barbaric strength he had within him, as well as his impressive skill with not only one two handed blade, but two. This is where he would earn his nickname Draedis the Red, due to his display of pure raw fury, and his ability to get very bloody in battle. The Second War During the second war, Draedis would go on to study under his cousin Solorin to eventually become a general within the armies of Felo'Danil. Draedis led his own force of Felo'Danil's army to help keep the orcish horde out of Felo'Danil, as well as Quel'thalas, keeping his interaction with the alliance of Loredaeron to a minimum due to his experience with the humans of Arathor. The Invasion of Quel'thalas Draedis, along with the others of House Sunsorrow was among the many on the front lines of the battle, doing what he could to push back the scourge invasion of their lands, again relying on his brute strength, and unbridled fury to gain a massive advantage against the hordes of undead. He would later be given the Rank of General within Felo'Danil's army, and became understudy to Solorin until Xalandir took over Solorin as military leader of the House after the events in Cataclysm. Northrend Landing Draedis landed on the icy shores of Northrend along side his family, he led his own invasion force within the Howling Fjord along side the Forsaken. He fought a large naval battle against the Alliance; Draedis' forces suffered a large blow that day, however they would go on to win Vengeance landing in the name of the Horde. The Gates of Icecrown Citadel Draedis along side Solorin fought at the front gates of Icecrown Citadel for what seemed like days, until word reached their camp that the Lich King had been slain and they left back for Quel'thalas. Cataclysm Draedis used the time during the Cataclysm to help with the ongoing war in Tol Barad, he led his own army and held a foothold on the Island while they constantly fought for control of Baradin Hold. Draedis used this to his advantage to train more as a general, and to keep his skills up to par so that he could continue to fight fast, strong and hard. Pandaria Landfall Draedis was one of the last of the Sunsorrow's to join in the fight on Pandaria, he along with his cousin Xalandir fought for control of the Karasang wilds against the armies of the alliance, eventually learning that they were only sent their as cannon fodder for the Kor'Kron they decided it was best to place their skills in battle elsewhere. Throne of Thunder Draedis helped fight through the Isle of thunder with the Sunreaver's that were there along with Lore'themar Theron, not having any direct contact with the man, only serving the people of Quel'thalas and aiding in the raid against Lei Shen. Siege of Orgrimmar Draedis helped in the siege of Orgrimmar, holding back the forces of Kor'Kron beneath the rage fire chasm, making way for the others to take down Garrosh Hellscream. Draenor Draedis helped his cousin Xalandir training new troops to help fight against the Iron Horde, as well as fight on the front lines himself. Winning many victories in the name of Quel'thalas and her people, as well as for the Horde. Pre-Legion The Broken Shore Draedis fought along side his Cousin Solorin at the first wave invasion of the Broken Shore, before pulling out due to the fall of their War-Chief, Vol'jin. Draedis has now since returned to Felo'Danil and has begun preparing for the war against the demonic legion, that is yet to come. Character Description and Extra Details Physical Description Draedis, unlike most of his kin is rather tall and masculine he wears his fiery red hair back into a messy ponytail. When asked why he grows it so long, he would reply that it is a tradition among whom he was raised. The longer the hair the more battles he fought in, and people he has slain. His armor is dyed red. It is rumored to be the blood of his enemies. His crimson blade rests on his back, the name of his house and symbol engraved deeply upon it. He is quick and nimble with his strikes yet strong and angry, common among many blade dancers. Around his right eye there is a tattoo of a saying in thalassian it reads, "All men must die." along his back and shoulders and down his arms are other various tattoos and symbols, words in thalassian and in some barbaric tongue. He has a scar across his throat, a mistake he will never let happen again, various lashes and cuts across his back, and a giant scar trailing down his chest to his abdomen. Upon his left backhand there is a brand of a phoenix, the same brand can be seen on his cousin Xalandir's hand. Personality Draedis can be described as a very strong willed individual. It is natural to him seeing as he was raised by barbarians for most of his childhood. Even after returning home and being taught how to properly behave as a noble within the standard's of Sin'dorei, he still often shows off his brutish nature and upbringing, with the words he uses and the way he fights. He is however, getting better about it. He is quick to protect his family, and those that he loves, and very brutal against the enemies of his house as well as the enemies of Quel'thalas and her people. Arms * Grim'thu's bastard sword - A large bastard sword that can be split into two blades, very similar to Shalamayne, the sword of Varian Wrynn, the sword was given to him upon the passing of his adopted father, Grim'thul. The sword is a large blade, made of titan steel and forged from the flames of the great forge within the Halls of Valor. * Sin'dorei battle plate - Heavy plated armor that is dyed the colors of the house, as well as thick and strong enough to block even the deadliest of blows. * Vykrul horn of battle - A battle horn made from the bone of a yeti, once blown into, it grants Draedis a boost of strength and endurance, the horn it's self was blessed by a Vykrul shaman. = Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Army Officers Category:Engineers Category:House of Sunsorrow Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Rising Sun Fellowship Category:House Firavel Category:Tribe of Grim'thul